


可以不可以 4

by narumi



Category: SAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi





	可以不可以 4

4

桐谷和人曾经是名优秀的18禁游戏剧本作家。两年前的曾经。  
在这之前他是个狂热的游戏爱好者——这在男孩子中是很常见的事，谁家没有成堆的游戏卡盒和一两个任○堂或者索○的掌机呢。  
经过长达20年的游戏生涯，桐谷和人悟出了一个道理：人生的起点始于性，也将终于性，因此最终君临游戏界顶点的，也一定是色情游戏。  
当然他在这里提到的色情游戏和路边小摊贩100日元一盒的烂塑料制品不是同一件东西，他追求的色情是更高档的、准确来讲是更复杂而震撼人心的，由一系列感人的剧情牵引而出，不是为了欲望而爱，而是为了爱而爱——他想写出那样的游戏剧本。  
【让玩家不仅流出精液，更流出泪水】  
这是他的创作理念，同时是支撑他创作到现在的原动力。  
可惜世上有一个成语：天妒英才。桐谷和人在二十几岁的时候经历了工作中第一个挫折，足以从根本上摧毁他信心的大事件。  
——他变得硬不起来了。  
无论是飞机杯中的名器，还是夜店中最可爱的那个女孩，对他来说都像清水煮的鸡胸肉，平淡无味，还柴。  
内心不再有蠢蠢欲动的燥热，再也没办法和从前一样一门心思扑在创作上。他渐渐把手从键盘上移开。  
自己做的游戏居然不能让自己撸起来，还算什么剧本作家。  
从那天起桐谷和人一蹶不起，不再被捧上游戏神坛，沦为凡人。

那么，现在是什么情况呢？  
尤吉欧扶着倒在他身上的桐人，陷入沉默。  
重新整理刚才的对话……感觉会让自己再心碎一次所以放弃，但无论怎么想，都不是一个能让人兴奋起来的氛围，更别提性奋了。  
然而，实际现状是，桐人似乎因为刚睡醒的原因不小心摔倒，他伸手扶了一下，桐人想要站起来于是抱着他蹭了大约两下，紧接着一个硬硬的男性都知道是什么的东西顶在了他腿上。  
……嗯。  
实在想不通为什么。  
不如说有点火大。倒是把刚才的感伤还给我啊。  
“……总之，桐人，你先站稳吧。”  
用上一股劲托在桐人腋下把人抱着立直了，不幸的是这下某柱状物体越发明显。尤吉欧放空大脑，直接放弃了思考。  
结果桐人满脸惊喜的样子：“你也感觉到了吗？”  
尤吉欧的表情十分难以言喻：“感觉到什么。”  
“我的小弟弟啊！你感觉到它硬了吗？”  
尤吉欧怀疑不是自己耳朵坏了，就是桐人的脑浆不太正常。  
“哈哈，是的，感受到了。”他皮笑肉不笑地夸奖：“真有精神呢，真好。是和晨勃一样刚睡醒的反应吧。”  
“呃，不，应该不是。”桐人的嘴角扭曲一下，接着以更大的热情抱住尤吉欧的腰：“很抱歉，但是让我再感受下……嘶——”  
不太能体验到的来自男性的怀抱，还有明显得令人骨头发凉的吸气声，尤吉欧自己都要倒吸一口冷气，条件反射推开他：“等等，你干嘛？！”  
“哎——”  
桐人脚步虚浮，被推得直接倒在沙发上，两只眼睛闪亮亮，一眨不眨看向这边。  
尤吉欧搓了搓胳膊上惊起的疙瘩：“……你在干什么？能给我一个解释吗？”  
桐人眼光流转，能看出来整个人状态和刚才完全不一样了。他在尤吉欧难以置信的目光下摸了摸两腿之间，小声叽叽咕咕念叨着什么，最后抬起头。  
“尤吉欧先生，请问您是做什么工作的？”  
简直是答非所问，还丢回一个毫无关系的问题。尤吉欧皱眉：“我现在没有工作。这个重要吗？比起我的事，你怎么……”  
“那么想必您资金上不太宽裕了？”  
“……！”  
直击灵魂的提问，正因为是敬语攻击力大大增强了。说的也是，选择合租房的无业人员一看就没钱，尤吉欧只能嘴硬：“这和你没有关系吧！”  
“是的，本来和我没什么关系。”桐人点点头，“但此刻关系着我接下来问题的成功率，所以姑且一问，要是冒犯到你很抱歉。”  
尤吉欧开始不耐烦，这个人现在都还勃起着，却非常正经地板着脸说话。到底是为什么？他不觉得很奇怪吗？还是自己见识太少了？  
“接下来的问题？现在最大的问题不是我，而是你……”  
“每次付你3万日元现金……不，5万，你是否愿意和我做爱？”  
桐人直视着他的眼睛，字正腔圆。  
声音不大但很清晰，略带点磁性很标准好听的日语流进尤吉欧耳朵里。  
让他大脑里的血液瞬间超速流动。  
“……做爱……什么？你这……我……啊？”  
到底是怎样的整人活动，要玩弄他到什么时候才够呢？  
从根本上推翻了常识性思考，大脑超负荷运转，这一击直过分于强劲，尤吉欧根本无法正面对应。  
他的脸憋得通红，憋出了三个字。  
“……爱丽丝。”  
桐人疑惑：“什么？”  
“爱丽丝，说她去了饭局对吧。”尤吉欧几乎是向玄关落荒而逃，“大晚上的还在外面逗留这么久，对女孩子来说太不安全了，我打电话问问她在哪里吃饭，接她回家好了。”  
眼看他即将跑出家门，桐人脸上带上慌乱，手脚并用地追到门口挡住：“等一下，你还没有回答我。”  
回答你什么，回答你要不要做爱吗。  
《两人独处，多年不见的老同学竟做出这种事！》你是要用实际行动续写后文吗。  
愚蠢，又可笑——是想告诉他从一开始就不应该踏入这栋房子吗？尤吉欧无意识咬着下嘴唇，牙齿用力得快要入肉，思绪混乱到连疼痛都注意不到。  
一声响亮的巴掌在他耳边响起。。  
“是我太唐突了？”桐人终于开始反省，歉疚说道：“因为实在太惊喜了。”  
“惊喜什么？”  
尤吉欧用力推开他：“惊喜在能对着我硬起来？！你是有毛病吗？”  
“对，我是有病……”桐人说，“本来想等你同意后再告诉你的，我也要考虑脸面，这不是对着谁都能说的事情……”  
没想到他居然承认了，尤吉欧咬了咬牙，不知道该不该听完。  
“……那算了不用告诉我，你不是不想纠缠进麻烦事里吗，那还是离我远一点比较好。”  
“之前对你态度不好真的非常对不起！我也不知道为什么会那么生气，莫名其妙就把火发在你身上了，是我的错。”  
情势一转，换成桐人拼命挽留。尤吉欧瞪着被挡住的门把手，火还留在心底，态度却习惯性对他软化起来——也许听他说一说也无妨。  
“……那，你的理由呢？不要跟我扯一些乱七八糟的，”尤吉欧皱眉道，“给我一个正正经经、正常人能理解并接受的理由。”  
“好的！你愿意听我说就好。”桐人松了一口气，不再用力贴在门上。  
他缓了缓，看上去下了很大决心，开口说：“其实我，阳痿两年了……”  
“……哈？”  
尤吉欧瞬间石化。  
桐人低头盯着裤裆，语气很悲伤。  
“原因不清楚，但等我反应过来已经一个月没有手淫过了，之后是想手淫都没有用，没有一点反应，永远都是软的。”  
无视了面前的人的反应，桐人沉浸在痛苦的过往中，越说越难过。  
“我试了各种方法，连按摩前列腺都做了，就是硬不起来。本来阳痿就阳痿吧，我想着也就只是撸不了，我也没有女朋友什么的，绝望了一星期就看开了，但是从那天起连做游戏都没劲起来……真的变得一点意思都没有，吓了我一跳，也再也没冒出过好点子，工作突然就坠进低谷……”  
迈过长长的反射弧，刺激终于冲进尤吉欧大脑里，他磕磕巴巴指出一点：“但是，你刚才，确实是……”  
“对啊，所以我才惊讶。”  
桐人脸上又闪起光，满脸期待地看着他：“刚才我抱着你，可能是放松了，能感觉到血在向下流，下面热热痒痒的，它就竖起来了。这真的是两年以来第一次，我都要忘记勃起是什么感觉了，差点就感动到哭出来。”  
……我是差点就被吓哭了好吗。  
尤吉欧压住吐槽的冲动，看到桐人抹了抹眼角，抓住自己的手。  
“所以求求你，就当救人一命，这对我真的很重要，我也会付钱的，请一定要帮我！”  
尤吉欧慢慢把手撤回：“……就算你说帮你，但做爱还是太……我们两个男人是要怎样啊。你再找找其它方法……”  
“原来是担心这个吗？”桐人觉得抓到了重点，“我在上在下都没关系的，毕竟是我有求于你，如果你嫌麻烦前戏扩张我也会提前做好。”  
“不是这个问题啊你傻吗！？”  
尤吉欧快要被逼疯了：“说到底为什么会是我……刚说完不想和我扯上关系，现在又说要和我做爱……给钱？是付钱就能解决的问题吗？！”  
桐人飞快揪住他的袖子，满脸急切：“不是钱的问题，真的不是！我只是想互帮互助……”  
“不需要。”尤吉欧挥开他，“钱我会自己想办法，不麻烦你。”  
“但是我很困扰啊！”  
眼前是希望，要是错过了又要等待多少年呢。桐人不知道怎么求才好，直接抱住他的手臂。  
“你人这么好，就帮我一次又没什么！以前你不是我的跟班吗，看在我们的情谊上！一次也好！”  
“……”  
如同被话音定住，尤吉欧的动作停下了。桐人害怕地偷偷看他，凉意从脚往上蹿，愣愣地松开手。  
毫无疑问说错话了。他怎么忘了呢。  
“……看在我们的情谊上，是吗？是吧。也对啊，毕竟我不会拒绝你……没想到很久前别人告诉我的话我直到现在才懂。”  
尤吉欧低着头，长长的刘海挡住他的眼睛，脸上的红晕不见了。  
“召之即来挥之即去……在你看来真的有情谊吗？不对，你不记得我，不管是从前还是现在，我只是在你身边最方便的那一个而已。”  
“……”  
“为什么是我？还有什么其它理由，我早该想到的。”  
桐人明亮的双眸一下子黯淡下去，想要解释，嘴巴张开最后却只能闭上。  
尤吉欧安静地站在那，肩膀一点点向下垮。  
他抬起手，似乎是意识到桐人没有回应，然而伸到一半又缩回去。  
“……这不是你的错，是我说得过分……算了。”  
话一出口就不能收回，再说其中一部分确实是他心底的想法。  
狠狠抓了几下后脑勺，尤吉欧只能不去看桐人脸上的表情，侧开身体拧动门把手，向门外逃离。  
“……对不起。”  
道歉的声音从背后传来，很微弱。  
桐人有些站立不稳，想要拉住他，身体却僵硬得动不了。  
——不对，不是的，不该由你向我道歉。  
尤吉欧顿了顿，最终也没有停下，把桐人甩在身后。


End file.
